Prominent systolic prolapse of the mitral valve (MVP) is not a common finding in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. To determine the significance of echocardiographic evidence of MVP in these patients, we studied 22 patients with HCM who also had clear evidence of a large, redundant mitral valve, prolapsing into the left atrium in systole. The results of this study show that this combination is not associated with an increased risk of complications and, therefore, appears to be part of the wide morphologic spectrum of HCM.